


Why Do I Love You?

by DisturbingVision



Series: Valentine's fics [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t know what you did wrong, but there she goes with her bags in tow. You never thought she’d do this to you, but it was all planned from the beginning and hell if your heart isn’t being torn into two. It seemed just as when you were opening yourself to loving her fully she ripped the rug from beneath your feet now you wonder why you love her and know you always will no matter how much your heart hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to leave this as ambiguous as I could. This way you can decide who broke who's heart.

You don’t know what you did wrong, but there she goes with her bags in tow. You never thought she’d do this to you, but it was all planned from the beginning and hell if your heart isn’t being torn into two. It seemed just as when you were opening yourself to loving her fully she ripped the rug from beneath your feet now you wonder why you love her and know you always will no matter how much your heart hurts.

As she gets into the car you wish she’d look your way one last time but instead she climbs into the driver side of the car and you’re left standing in front of the door to the house you shared. Watching her back out of the drive you begin to run calling her name hoping this was all a dream, but she doesn’t stop or turn around. Knowing she was always thinking of him when making love makes your stomach churn and wish you could rip out your heart, but dammit you still love her no matter what.

Perhaps it’s because of the way she smiled when it was just you and her whispering in the night, or the way they’d make forts from the sheets and blankets on stormy nights, and maybe, just maybe it was the way she kissed her with abandon and such warmth that it could melt the cold exterior she put up for the world to see.

But now you have to pull yourself back together like a puzzle with a missing piece. Maybe if she’d told you about it things wouldn’t have progressed as far as they had, and maybe you would have never been anything, but it was better than feeling like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
